Harry Potter and the Power not known!
by PaPa T
Summary: Read and find out


Chapter 1 Voldemort's Attack!

As Harry lay in his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive, Voldemort sat in his hideout in muggle United States.

"Wormtail, Have you found a way through those defense barriers at that Muggle house yet?" Voldemort screamed agitated.

"No Master," Peter Pettigrew stuttered, frightened of what the dark lord may do to him.

"I don't like failures Wormtail. You know what I do to those who let me down. CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed at the death eater.

Harry woke with a sweat and a burning scar. "So now he's trying to find a way to kill me here?" Harry thought as he sat in a cold sweat.

Then Harry heard a very familiar and frightening noise. Thump Thump Thump.

Uncle Vernon!

"Boy, if you wake me up with your screaming again, I'll make you wish you were never born. Learn to handle nightmares like normal people." Vernon Bellowed while pounding on Harry's door, almost knocking it off its hinges.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, you great prune" Harry muttered to himself, remembering his 11'Th Birthday when Hagrid, the Half-Giant Gameskeeper at Hogwarts scared Uncle Vernon Shitless.

Harry then went over to his desk and started to write a letter to Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor, I'm sorry for writing to you this late, but by now, I guess you would be used to these letters. I had another dream last night." Harry then went on describing the events in his dream, especially how that dirty rat Pettigrew got the full dose of cruciatus. "Also while I'm writing to you, I would like to ask you when I can leave the Dursely's house. Write back soon, Harry.

Harry sealed the letter and took it over to hedwig. "Hedwig, Please take this to Dumbledore Immediately, Don't leave until you get a response." Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately to show that she understood and flew out the window.

Harry went to his bed so sit down and wait for Dumbledore's response when not a minute after Hedwig left, she flew back in the window.

"What's wrong Hedwig?" Harry asked concertedly, when out of nowhere…

Poof! Dumbledore Apparated into Harry's bedroom.

Professor, what are you do…" Harry started before he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I'm Taking you home" Dumbledore replied. "There's no time to explain, just pack your things and lets hurry, Voldemort is on his way.

Harry immediately packed his trunk and Dumbledore shrunk it and Hedwig's cage into Harry's pocket.

Harry and Dumbledore then apparated away, but harry was surprised at where they apparated to.

"Professor, Why are we at the park, we've only apparated 3 Blocks.

"Harry, you should know me by now, I always like to have a backup plan, or three." Dumbledore stated as Harry looked at him, knowing who's demented phrase that was.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to be ill, he stood in the same spot for what seemed to be an eternity, but was only a few seconds. Dumbledore's face turned yellow, right before his shape changed into none other then the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

The park was swarming with Death Eaters. Bellatrix, Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Pettigrew, Goyle, and several that Harry had never seen before.

"What do you want Tom!" Harry shouted to Voldemort in anger.

"You filthy piece of shit, how dare you call me that filthy muggle name. How dare you use that tone with ME, of all people you choose to mouth off to you pick ME? Who do you thing you are."

"I don't think you could pay me enough to call you a lord Riddle" Harry spat.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed pointing his wand at harry.

Harry quickly threw the cruciatus curse off and threw a stunning curse at Voldemort.

Voldemort fell to the ground, and all the Death Eaters except Snape, Pettigrew and 2 Death eaters that Harry didn't recognise attacked at the same time, While those four just stood back in shock.

Harry placed a one way shield around him and started to attack the Death Eaters.

"Bellatrix, you little Whore, you're the first to die, This is for SIRIUS!" Harry Bellowed. "AVADA KEDAVRA". Bellatrix then fell to the ground, dead.

He then shot a few stunners and took out a few more Death Eaters. Harry had cleared the path to Pettigrew! "Crucio!" Harry screamed at his father's ex-friend.

Pettigrew fell to the ground in pain, and the remaining Death Eaters fled.

Before Pettigrew and Voldemort could do the same, Harry used Petrificus Totallus on them both, temporarily Petrifying them. Snape then whispered into Harry's ear, "Not wise Potter, ignorant, just like your father." Then he too disapparated.

Harry then sent hedwig with an urgent letter for Dumbledore to come immediately, and sat patiently on the bench.

When Dumbledore arrived, he was in shock at what he saw.

"Harry, what happened, how did you…?" Dumbledore started, then paused as he saw Pettigrew.

"Harry, you caught Pettigrew, don't you realize what this means!" Dumbledore asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No Professor." Harry said, thinking about Sirius' death last month in the Department of Mysteries.

"This, Harry means that Sirius is a free man!" Dumbledore said.

"Professor, Sirius is DEAD!" Harry yelled, angry with his professor for bringing up the only father figure he's ever known who just died one month ago.

"No Harry, Sirius is Alive" Dumbledore stated, and as if on Que., Ron, Hermoine, Fred. George, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and Sirius Apparated to the chilly park on Privet Drive.

"Harry!" Hermoine screamed, glad that Harry wasn't injures in his latest encounter with Voldemort.

"Are you OK mate?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah, just a little headache, nothing a visit to Madame Pomphrey can't cure." Stated Harry.

"You sure, Harry?" Sirius asked concernedly.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Sirius, why are you alive?"

"Ouch, that hurt." Sirius said jokingly.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just want to know how you survived, I saw you fall through that Veil." Harry stated.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it, Harry, So I'm not even going to try!" Sirius said mockingly.

"Sirius, why don't you tell us everything you can explain?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling curiously behind his mysterious moon-shaped glasses.

"Another time perhaps, Professor. Right now I just want to spend time with my godson." Sirius said, looking rather exhausted. "Want to go check out your new home Harry."

"Yeah I, WHAT?" Harry yelled shocked, just realizing, though not believing what he had just heard.

"Now just a minute Sirius." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Come on Dumbledore, it's obvious that Harry is no longer safe at that ignorant muggle's house!" Sirius stated.

"Agreed, but do you think that it's safe for Harry to be kept at your house, Voldemort will be looking for you!" Dumbledore explained.

"Let him look, he'll never find me, Harry needs a father figure in his life, and god knows that bastard Dursely hasn't given him one!" Sirius shouted, not caring who heard.

"Fine Sirius, but you and Harry have to go into hiding and have a secret keeper." Dumbledore stated. "Have you any idea who you'll pick as a secret keeper?" Dumbledore questioned.

Sirius was about to speak when Harry said "Hermoine!"

"Harry, Hermoine is an underage wizard, she is not ready for such a responsibility." Dumbledore implied.

"But she was ready in third year for a time turner and the time schedule of 3 students? I think she should be able to decide whether she is ready or not, Professor." Harry said blandly.

"Harry, I would love to be your secret keeper." Hermoine stated much to Dumbledore's objection.

"Then it's settled, Congrats, Hermoine." Sirius gleamed happily.

"Then it's settled, back to the burrow for the celebrations!" Molly said, her voice slightly raised, particularly towards Dumbledore, expecting him to object further.

"Very well, Molly." Dumbledore sighed, sounding defeated, which was a first for him. Yes, he was a great wizard, but he knew better than to argue with Molly Weasely about Harry.

"Well, what are we waiting for, get together, and we'll apparate over to the burrow". Arthur Weasely exclaimed.

"Allow me Arthur, APPARATUS!" Dumbledore yelled, bringing them to the demolished burrow.

"What the hell happened here?" Ron yelled, seeing his house in ruins. "And what the hell is that!"

Casted up in the sky was Voldemort's symbol, The Dark Mark


End file.
